Torchwood Apocolie
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: It has been One year Since Janto's Daughter terrorized Cardiff and Torchwood things have settled down and it has come to Janto and Ryan's wedding but just as things have settled down a new organisation has come forward and a new alien threat MalexMale
1. First Day

**TORCHWOOD**

**Apocolie**

Summary: It has been One year Since Janto's Daughter terrorized Cardiff and Torchwood things have settled down and it has come to Janto and Ryan's wedding but just as things have settled down a new organisation has come forward and a new alien threat, this is rated M and this is not Beta'd

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

TWA- Scene change

**Chapter One**

**First Day**

Janto walked up to the woman behind the desk, he wore his usual clothes "hi" he flashed his smile.

"Hello" The women behind the desk said.

"Is Miss Rosina Ripley available?" Janto asked leaning on the desk a little closer to the women's face

"And your name?" she asked breathing out

"Janto Harkness-Jones" he replied still flashing his smile.

"I'll see if she is available" she picked up the phone and pressed the button "boss, a Mr Janto here to see you?" she paused "Okay" she hung up "you can go in" she gestured to the door on her left, Janto smiled.

Rosina sat behind a desk the door opened Janto walked he whistled "nice digs Miss Private Detective"

Rosina sighed "What did you want?"

"That is no way to treat a friend" Janto shook his head "Janto?" she warned, Janto sighed reaching inside of his coat "right to give you this" he put the envelope down.

"Wedding invitation" she smiled.

"Yes will you and Gareth make it?" Janto asked crossing his arms.

Rosina smiled and looked up smirking "we might?" she opened it reading the piece of card "good".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

The collapsed building, a hand under the debry started moving it was sticking out of the rumble there was a groan, the debry moved out of the way and the arm appeared as well and there was another groan.

"The area has been sectioned of sir" a soldier with a red cap said

"Okay get these people back" the guy in the suit said he activated a blue tooth "sir it's done" he walked off.

"Okay" the rest of the buildings blew up.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

The cog door opened Janto walked in "I bought coffees" he walked up the small stairs with 6 cups in two different holdels each had three in them.

Leon got up from his seat and walked towards him "extra sugar?" Leon asked checking the cup in Janto's hand.

Janto nodded "where is everyone?" Janto drunk out the cup of his own putting down the rest of them

"The twosome are at the local school, Tucker is in the armoury and Gareth is in the archives" Leon explained sitting back down taking the lid off so that the steam was let out.

Janto nodded "You know what Leon if I didn't know Ryan was gay I would think he and Miley are going behind my back".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Ryan smiled "Hello I am Ryan O'Connor and this is my work colleague Miley Cullen" he flashed his ID badge as well as Miley using hers "were from the teachers association" Ryan said.

"We don't have you on the list" The man behind the counter. Ryan whispered "it's a surprise" he winked.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Janto leaned back in his chair he placed both feet on the table away from the papers that was stacked to the side "hmmm" there was a knock on the door he looked up, Ryan stood in the doorway and walked in "how did it go?"

"Well truthfully no sign" he replied placing his hands on his stomach from there place dangling beside him "so did you do it?" Ryan asked and sat on the edge of the desk "I can't believe this is actually happening"

"your right it is and its soon" the phone rung Ryan leaned over picked it up "hello Torchwood…hello Mrs Smith" he said, Janto took a hold of Ryan's other hand "I will pass that on Mrs Smith" Ryan nodded.

Ryan put the phone down "what did the lovely doctor phone for the lonely Torchwood?" he pouted "don't do that, I cannot resist it" Janto leaned up and kissed him.

Ryan moved his mouth away from Ryan's "I can't resist you Ryan, do you know that?" he kissed him on the lips.

Ryan smiled against Janto's lips "that's why your marrying me" whispered Ryan kissing him back reaching up to play with the hair at the back of the nape of the neck as he moved closer to Janto's body.

Janto pulled apart from the kiss "we really have got work to do" Janto stated pecking him on the lips once again.

Ryan still played with Janto's hair and pouted cutely licking the side of his mouth "yeah but I don't seem to want to leave you" they shared another kiss.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"This is agent Tyler" the same man from the building explosion he wore the same suit talking into a phone "the virus has been contained" he nodded "okay sir I will sir…..good bye sir".

Tyler started walking "right on that sir"

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Torchwood officials" said Jack, Ryan nodded "really knuckling down now huh?"

Jack held the spoon out and Nathan ate "numb numb" he cooed "dada" Nathan blew some bubbles out of his nose "dada da da" Eric hit the high chair table with his tiny fists next to Nathans. "Give me a chance boy's" Ryan smiled.

Jack leant the side of the high chair of his hand with the spoon poised over the little jar "so ever since I gave away Torchwood there sending all sorts" he fed each boy after the other.

"Strained peas….there be off that soon" Ryan said folding his arms and watched the two boys being fed.

"So Torchwood, How's everything going?" Ianto made coffee. Janto shrugged "it's okay" Janto answered back.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Another patient" the paramedic ran in with someone on the stretcher, the patient whined and moaned.

The person was in a bed oxygen mask over their mouth a couple of doctors came in "white rash behind the ear" the doctor showed all the difference symptoms.

"What is this?" An intern asked she had some scrubs on her with her hair tied back in a high ponytail "no idea".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Tucker paid some money he stood in a shop "here you go sir" the girl handed him his item and change "bye" he left.

"It is cold" Tucker hugged himself and started walking he got on a bus and it drove off he moved and held onto the bar someone next to him coughed "Sorry" the guy apologized "Its okay really, no one looks really good do they?" they guy smiled and covered his mouth and coughed again.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

The cog door opened and Tucker walked in he took his coat off and hung it up, Leon turned round in his chair "morning" he smiled "Morning" Tucker answeredLeon spun back round.

Tucker started the computer up "coffee?" Emry called and walked out of the kitchen with a cup steaming full to the brim "thank you" Tucker took a sip "are my eyes deceiving me?" Tucker and Emry looked at Leon "Tucker is drinking coffee"

"yeah, yeah" Tucker has another sip out of his cup Janto walked from his office they all turned to him in their chairs "okay kids we have had a call from UNIT as you know and they are sending three officials in," he looked at his watch "So clench because it's going to be hell" Janto turned and went back

"Fantastic pep talk" Tucker deadpanned placing his coffee on his desk and turned his chair round looking at the computer.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Ryan attached his engagement ring to the chain around his neck and hid it under his shirt "I hate having to hide this" Ryan sighed playing with the chain from over his shirt

"Me to" Janto sighed playing with his own under his white button up shirt he tidied his collar before Ryan swatted Janto's hand awayfor him to do it instead.

"Boss" Leon's voice came from outside "Okay Leon" Ryan took his hands away and they left the room.

"Welcome to Torchwood" Janto smiled with his hands behind his back "Harkness-Jones" Colonel Marsters stood with three other people they all wore suits "colonel Marsters it's good to see you" "cut the pleasantries you know why we are here" he told Janto.

"Right" Janto said "this is Thompson Stevanson, Bridget Tyme and Agent Mitchell Tyler," he explained mentioning to the three people "we have paperwork to shut Torchwood down.

"Excuse me"

"You heard me as from today Torchwood is being run by UNIT and Tyme and Stevanson will be taking five of your jobs".

"You can't do this" said Janto "as from the end of Torchwood and the destruction of the base after 456 incident it was rebuild by Jack Harkness he resumed Torchwood but we took over". Ryan looked at Janto seeing his face cross with many emotion "you have 20 minutes Mr Harkness-Jones I suggest you sort your business out…agent Tyler and…..Agent Tucker do the honours" Marsters left.

"Agent Tucker" Leon stood up, Miley turned her head Tucker stood up from his chair and walked to the other and turned to them "Agent Liam Tucker joined Torchwood for our sake" one of the guys mentioned explained "you are not Torchwood and you are not UNIT who are you?" Mitchell blinked "" Tucker answered.

"Leon 701" said Janto, Leon didn't answer "Leon" repeated Janto louder "right?" he pressed a button the screen started saying download "Agent Tucker what are they doing" asked Mitchell.

"Rerouting files to a hard disk drive but I don't know where" he replied "stop them" he said "there is nothing I can do sir"

"Our twenty minutes are up" Janto smiled.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"I can't believe this" Jack said from his chair at the table, the whole group sat around the kitchen Ianto leant on the counter by the coffee pot, Miley sat near Gareth who sat opposite Janto who sat next Jack Ryan had his hand on his chair behind him leaning forward.

"I can't either" Janto said putting his arm up placing his hand on Ryan's behind him letting it sit there twiddling with his other half fingers.

Leon sat at in the corner of the table away from the rest of them hands wrapped round a cup "Leon," Miley said "I'm sorry we all trusted him"

"How comes now we learn his name? When he's turns out to be a fucking spy" Leon fumed.

Ryan moved his hands from the back of the chair and moved it to take the chain out of his shirt and unhooked it from around his neck to take his ring and placed it back on his ring finger "now it will stay there…..oh my god were get retconned" said Ryan.

Jack chuckled "don't worry I changed all that and plus UNIT wouldn't know know how to wipe their own arses".

"God I don't think I ever want to forget the last two years" Gareth said "me wither" Miley agreed "bloody " said Ryan "?" Ianto asked "that's what these agents were calling themselves" Janto placed his hands on his lap, Jack said and sighed.

"I have to go somewhere" Leon stood up "where?" Miley asked "to my place before they get to it," he put his jacket on "I need Gareth" Janto nodded.

They both left.

"I am so tired" Ryan rubbed at his eyes.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Leon unlocked the door walking in slowly and turned the lights on "come on I just need to collect some bits and we can go" Gareth nodded Leon walked to the computers "when I activated the programme it downloaded here".

"Hm cool sure you don't need help" Leon shook his head he started unplugging the computer "was Tucker telling the truth?" Gareth asked "about?" Leon continued to what he was doing "that he didn't know were the files were going" Gareth asked.

Leon stopped what he was doing. "I'm surprised actually he did know. I trusted him….but god how I wish I hadn't".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Tucker walked with Mitchell "you did well Tucker they were none the wiser," he said, Tucker nodded "there's a pr" Tucker started coughing they stopped Mitchell looked at him.

"Sorry sir" "anyway lets go we need to carry on" Tucker nodded and walked behind him Tucker rubbed at his neck his other hand had blood on it.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Ryan opened his eyes he was laying on his side he then sat up "I am so uncomfortable" he sighed and looked "how can you sleep?" he asked.

Janto didn't open his eyes "I've been through worse than this" came Janto's voice "real…no I don't want to know," he replied sheepishly "I mean how dare they"

Janto sat up and rubbed at Ryan's shoulders as he laid face down "we have a wedding" Ryan smiled "that we do" he leaned back into him "with guests, rings with a 3 tier cake, oh and dancing" he whispered explaining the fantasy in his head.

"Fine you distracted me enough" Ryan told him closing his eyes and smiling up at the ceiling.

"Good now go back to sleep" Janto said placing his hand on Ryan's chest and slept next to him.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

A guy in lab coat typed on a computer he was in a single room with loads of computer systems and print outs coming out of the printer, the door opened and Mitchell walked in "any luck decoding the transmission?" he asked.

"Not yet sirs" the researcher answered "were running out of time" Mitchell snapped and left again.

There was static coming from a computer.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Incoming call"

Leon looked at the computer "let me" Janto placed the Bluetooth in his ear " operative Daniel Lewis speaking" Janto winked "okay and c-c….okay thank you" he made a slicing motion at his neck Leon cut the call.

"Leon stay here…Miley answer any calls, Gareth phone Rosie get here to meet you somewhere" Gareth nodded "come on Ryan".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Ryan and Janto walked along the hospital corridor "room 128" Ryan said Janto went to open the door "wait" they stopped by the voice behind them.

"Do not go in there" a doctor said walking to the side of them with his arms crossed rubbing at his upper arm.

"I'm Daniel Lewis I received a call" the doctor made motion to Ryan "right…..who is your friend?" the doctor asked, Janto replied "my colleague Liam Tucker" The doctor reached over to the cart and grabbed a few masks and handed them over "put these masks on".

All three walked in the room there was six beds with people in they all had their eyes closed and laid ridged with their arms beside their bodies the cover stopped midway down the patients chests "what's this?" Janto asked

The Doctor explained pointed to one of the patients "two more people have come down with a rash and coughing up blood, these two were doctors and they were infected soon after the patients were bought in".

"Could we take a blood sample" Janto asked

"Feel free you are " the doctor walked to the tray besides one of the bed and picked up a needle and handed to them.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Ryan started running the blood he leaned "without proper equipment I can't get a proper reading" Ryan stated "try" Janto encouraged, Ryan nodded.

An hour or so later

"Janto unless we get into the hub were not going to find out what this is" stated Ryan.

Janto folded his arms and leaned "right" there team were watching him with bated breath "Right we have to plan….operation sneak into the Torchwood base".

TBC…


	2. Second Day

TORCHWOOD

Apocolie

Summary: It has been One year Since Janto's Daughter terrorized Cardiff and Torchwood things have settled down and it has come to Janto and Ryan's wedding but just as things have settled down a new organisation has come forward and a new alien threat, this is rated M and this is not Beta'd

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

TWA- Scene change

Chapter One

Second Day

"Cough cough" the woman covered her mouth. "Are you okay Ma'am?" a clerk asked "I am fine dear I really don't know what's wrong with me I'm all fingers and thumbs".

"Do you need help?" he asked her "no I'm fine thank you" she left "Okay ma'am" the clerk walked up to another customer.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Leon tapped at the key board "how's it going?" Miley leaned on the back of his chair

Leon looked yp and paused "It is not going and I'll be netter if people stopped asking me" he snapped continuing on what he was doing.

"Sorry, sorry" she stood up and took a step back away from Leon she sat on the next available seat before taking out her phone she glanced at it.

"This blows" Emry leaned his head back on the back of his chair where his red blazer with white trim round the edges situated, Emry had his hands on his stomach, he wore a white shirt with his Cardiff high school badge on the left his tie was loosely done which left one of his top buttons of his shirt open. As for his bottom wear he had on his black school trousers along with his white Nike trainers.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one" smiled Miley putting her phone back in her pocket.

Janto looked up at her and messed around with his own phone that Janto bought a few months back "ah M-Miley can I ask you something?" he asked her. Miley looked at him "sure".

Emry sighed "there's someone I like at school" Emry explained stopping his movements on his phone, he licked his lips "and I am kind of shy to go up to her and course you're a girl…..and Gareth has a Rosina and I don't think he likes me," he sighed "And Leon's a nerd-"

Leon interrupted hearing the conversation "heeeey" Leon called finally taking his eyes off the screen and looked to Emry "Sorry, 'computer nerd'" he air quoted Leon's nickname.

Emry continued after Leon turned back to his screen and typed away "I Can't exactly ask my parents…..I mean" Emry fumbled he looked up and you could see all of his blood went to his cheeks as he blushed "dad and Ryan because their gay and the grandparents are no good" he shrugged.

Miley smiled at his cuteness "don't worry Emry see when I was in school I used to like flowers, you know the sort of guy that couldn't be afraid to walk up to me with a smile and a great personality" she explained to him.

Emry nodded "Thank you Miley" he smiled

Miley shrugged "hey as you said, I am a girl" she said "and plus who wouldn't like you anyway" Emry ginned "thanks"

The door opened, Janto and Gareth walked in Leon looked up from the computer and raised an eyebrow "we've had no luck" Janto said.

"This is ridiculous" said Ryan he walked out wiping his hands "everything-" Janto began "don't say okay because it is not I can't analyse anything because no equipment" Leon said moving the keyboard off his lap

"Em" Janto said and turned to him "yes" he handed him some money from his pocket "Go to Argos or something and get the dearest chemistry set" Emry took the money and stod up grabbing his blazer "ahhhh got ya".

Janto looked at him "best I can do babe" he told him "fine" he turned and entered the room the door shut behind him all turned to Janto.

Jack chuckled "you're not even married yet".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Tucker picked up the read out he stood in the office the door opened "Agent Tucker" the researcher puffed out a breath "yes" "the programme has decoded".

"Right".

They walked along the corridor and then entered the room a recording was playing there was a gravely voice coming the speakers "we are the Rekert, Our race are coming" it cut off "we need Torchwood for this" the researcher mentioned.

Tucker looked "Torchwood are no more".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Ryan took the syringe there was a knock on the door "don't I'm working" said Ryan "I bought us chips your favourite" came Janto's voice "come in" Ryan said.

The door opened.

Janto walked in and shut the door "where are they?" he asked "I lied…..well technically I do but there out there, come on" Ryan stood up Janto grabbed Ryan's finger as they walked through the door.

Jack ate "god I love chips" he licked his fingers Janto sat down in the chair "you never did say where the twins were" said Janto.

"Galactic day care back in the 51st Century there safe….with Gwen, Rhys and Jones" said Ianto "how did uncle Rhys take that" asked Emry "he threw up and his exacts words were….time travel's a bitch" they laughed.

Leon stared into space he held a chip in his hand Miley walked and sat with him "Leon" Leon didn't answer "Leon I'm sorry" miley said, he ate then looked at her "its fine honest" smiled Leon.

"I'm not convinced".

The phone run Leon got up and sat at the computer he began typing "hello Daniel Lewis speaking," Janto activated the blue tooth "Okay thank you Mr Clark I will take this into consideration…god bye" he sat.

Leon deactivated.

They looked at Janto "apparently all operatives are to go to London for a conference in two days to discuss the Rekert".

"Rekert" repeated Gareth.

Janto nodded "so?" asked Ryan "we have just less than 24 hours to get into the hub get what we need and then get to London".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Leon loaded the gun and checked it over "Okay are we all set?" Janto put his RAF coat on Ryan where it reached downto his waist coat "your all sorted".

"Good" he turned round and looked at the rest "be careful okay" Ianto told him "Okay bad memories of London that's all" Ianto smiled and kissed Janto's cheek.

"Bye Tad see you when we get back" Jack put his arm round Ianto's shoulders "and you will".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Leon opened the tourist information centre door, a woman sat behind the desk "can I help you sir?" she asked in a monotone voice "yes do you have any leaflets on historical landmarks?" "no we have nothing like that here" she answered.

"Well aren't you a tourist information centre" asked Leon she stared at him Leon took the gun out of the holster he eyes widened "we're taking Torchwood back" he fired a dart into her neck she collapsed on the floor "Sorry love" he walked behind and activated the computer and sat "come on hurry there hell up" he smiled and started typing "Got it".

The door opened and the others walked in "are we set?" Janto asked "we will be now" Leon replied he pressed the button one last time and stood up "what do we do with her?" he asked.

"Leave her".

The cog door opened and they stepped in there was no one around "let's get this done shall we" Janto walked to his office.

Ryan grabbed some supplies from the autopsy bay he walked to the computer and pressed "cool haven't been removed from the system yet," he typed "Janto" he called.

Janto ran down the stairs and to the autopsy bay "I've transferred Aerona to the vaults down below she should be safe" Janto nodded.

Gareth gathered supplies "I'm done boss" "okay go ahead back to the car" Gareth nodded and left.

Janto picked something up "going to need the secret weapon".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Ryan drove the car "I hate travelling" he opened the window "cheer up" Janto smiled "shut up" said Ryan.

Gareth had a book in his hand "I'll you something now…..we may run a fake tourist information centre but they have good stuff".

"Yeah that was relevant" Leon rolled his eyes skyward "just trying to lighten the mood" Ryan sorted "nothing can lighten the mood".

"Wedding" Janto whispered to him "that can't last for ever Janto" Ryan told him "yeah" Janto looked out at the other cars.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall" Leon sung

"Don't start" they all shouted shutting Leon up straight away.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"London eye" Janto breathed in the air hands on hips "so where do we start?" asked Miley "what do we do now exactly?" Gareth said

"I could do with a drink"

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Sorry" Ryan flashed his ring the woman pouted turned and left "that like the 7th one tonight" Miley laughed "I'm just so popular".

Janto walked towards them "I just got some information about from some idiots in the toilets" he sat and entwined his Ryan's hand "really?"

Janto nodded "they started up a couple of years they started as a pharmaceutical company" Ryan's eyes widened

"So Tucker didn't work for UNIT but for these guys" said Miley "Okay well now we know who is" stated Janto.

"But this thing that is happening back in Cardiff do you think it has something to do with " Leon asked "only time will tell but truthfully I don't want to find out".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Are you awake?" Ryan whispered Janto opened his eyes "yeah" Ryan slid his hand down Janto's chest they kissed "someone is feeling naughty" Janto's lips separated from Ryan's.

"You like it" he moaned as Janto took Ryan's shirt off and threw it "god you are so".

They kissed again "ar" he sat up Janto followed him and then Ryan removed his shirt.

Janto slid his hands up Ryan's back and kissed his shoulder he slid a hand down Ryan's pants and then he stood up and stepped out of them "fuck" Janto licked his lips.

"Now" he gestured to Janto's and kneeled and pulled Janto's down and off he straddled him Janto sat up they kissed hands everywhere on each others body.

Janto slapped Ryan's bare arse his head flew back "hurry up and fuck me before the end of the world" Ryan groaned "ah huh" Janto chuckled "if you really want me to" his hands moved down kissing the sweat form Ryan's chest "tasty" Janto licked his lips.

Leon sat up in bed "please don't tell me there doing what I think there doing" he said Gareth's laugh came from the other bed.

"Oh Christ" Ryan gripped a hold of Janto's shoulders as Janto trusted into him Ryan leaned up, they kissed on the lips "arrrgh f" he cried out.

Janto buried his hand into his neck as he came Ryan moaned panting from his spot under Janto.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

The whole conference room was packed.

"How can we get in? asked Ryan he watched the entire people walk in and get scanned they were out of sight "all I bought was…..there's Tucker" said Miley they all looked.

Tucker was walking with Mitchell and a couple of others "bastard" Leon went to go "no" Gareth stopped him "I'm gonna kill him" "Leon" Janto told him.

Leon calmed down.

"Right" Janto took of his RAF coat, suit jacket and waist coast they watched him "boss this is no time to strip" said Leon "funny" he took his tie off and activated his wrist strap.

Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"Meet" he pressed and his face changed "Castiel Jones agent" he said there stood a guy with prominent cheekbones blonde hair and blue eyes, he grabbed his suit jacket again and put it back on leaving everything else off he opened the top button of his shirt and he walked off. Janto walked up and flashed an ID "go" the guy at the door let him in.

Janto sat at the back of the room he folded his arms and waited.

"We should leave" Ryan picked up Janto's bits, here was a cock of a gun from behind "I don't think so," Tucker had a gun to Miley's head they all froze "it's been a while Torchwood" he said

"You bastard" seethed Leon "my names Liam" he said "good to fucking know" Miley swallowed, her eye closed automatically "there's nowhere to run and you're coming with me" Tucker said

"Don't think so" Ryan threw a small stone a gas started coming out Tucker coughed and the others covered their mouths.

The alarm system went off.

"All personnel please evacuate there has been a unknown gas released in the area" it repeated itself "let's go" they ran. Tucker hit the floor and covered his mouth "Leon" he collapsed.

They ran out of the building "what about Janto?" asked Miley "he'll be fine come on".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Janto as himself shut the door "well" the others were in the room Janto was as pale as white "Jan what's"

"I need to sit down," he walked and sat "I need a heavy drink".

Janto drunk the drink in one go "Janto your freaking me out" Ryan placed his hand onto his knee "well come on did you find out anything before?" Ryan asked Janto looked at each of them "we have to get back to Cardiff".

"They got a transmission 'we are the Rekert, Our race are coming' Cardiff has been infected by an alien virus".

TBC…


	3. Third Day

**TORCHWOOD**

**Apocolie**

Summary: It has been One year Since Janto's Daughter terrorized Cardiff and Torchwood things have settled down and it has come to Janto and Ryan's wedding but just as things have settled down a new organisation has come forward and a new alien threat, this is rated M and this is not Beta'd

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

TWA- Scene change

**Chapter One**

**Third Day**

The young girl walked along the road she had a rash on her neck she scratched at it "argh" there was a moan she turned her head "sir are you okay?" she asked.

The man in question moaned "I'm fine" his voice came out gravelly "are you sure?" she asked "I am" "Okay" she walked off.

"Oh my head" the guy collapsed.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Janto sat down on the chair leaning forward as he covered his face, there was knock on the door "come in" said door opened "feeling nervous?" Jack asked

"That's not what I'm nervous about," Janto bit his lip "Do you think Ryan would kill me if I said I didn't want to get married today?"

Jack smiled putting his hand on his son's shoulders and sighed "Yes and then when you come back to life he will kill you again" said Jack.

"I just want this to be perfect," Janto told him looking up from the corner of his eye "I want the wedding without this alien thing going on"

Jack laughed moving to the door "alien things will always be but you are getting married" he told him.

"Okay".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Building

Cardiff

Tucker moaned he pulled up the sleeve of his shirt his arm was all bloodied "fuck" he scratched there was a knock on the door "Tucker" he looked up and covered his arm up he then stood up. Tucker opened the door Mitchell stood on the other side "are you ready?" Tucker nodded "let's go then".

Mitchell and Tucker walked into the room a man in a lab coat was there "the two other technicians have been infected" he said to them "how the fuck?" said Mitchell.

"I don't know sir there symptoms were a rash and coughing and that's all we know" said the man "okay" he walked up to the bed "Stuart" said Tyler the guy in the bed stared up at the ceiling.

"Stu I need to know how this started" Stuart didn't answer "keep them under observation".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

The church doors were close "here it is" Janto said "yeah here we are" Ryan smiled at Janto, the minister smiled at both of the men they stood next to each other, Janto wore the original black tux with white tie and Ryan wore a grey tux with black tie, his hair seemed more neater.

"We are gathered here today for the marriage of Ryan Dallas O'Connor" she paused, There was a cough from the guests which consisted of Gwen, Jones, Rhys, Jack, Ianto and the twins, Leon, Miley, Gareth, Rosina and a few other people.

"And Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones….now there's a mouthful" she said.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"We are here today for the marriage of these two people" there was a bang on the doors they all turned there was another one the door slammed open a guy stumbled in "sir this is a private wedding" the minister said the guy moaned.

"We are the Rekert" he said.

Janto's eyes widened "we are" his voice was hoarse and gravelly the man looked up his eyes were bloodshot "Janto" Janto walked towards the man "sir I think you should leave".

"We are the Rekert" he repeated "fuck this" Ryan pulled a gun from the back of his trousers hiding under his suit jacket "this is my wedding" Ryan fired and hit the guy in the shoulder.

The guy didn't react he kept repeating himself over and over again "Rekert, Rekert" Ryan fired again and again finally the guy hit the floor.

Ryan holstered the weapon and straightened his suit jacket he turned round "come on Janto your wasting time" Janto smiled "coming….babe" he said.

"Jack lock that door please" Ryan said Jack smiled at his son's future husband

"Anyway I am not going to repeat myself what I was going to say but here we go" Janto held Ryan's hand "if there is anyone who doesn't believe these two should not marry speak now or for ever hold your piece".

It went silent.

The minster turned the page over and looked up "Do you Janto take Ryan to be your lawful wedded husband?" the minister asked

Janto glanced at Ryan and smiled before answering "I do"

The minster turned to Ryan this time as he smiled "And do you Ryan take Janto?" the minister asked placing her hand at the front of her body.

Ryan held onto Janto's hand he squeezed before nodding "I do"

"We should now do the rings" Emry handed it to Janto and Miley to Ryan "Place the rings on each other's fingers" they slid them on

The Minster smiled holding her hands out at Janto and Ryan before announcing "I now pronounce you married you may kiss" Janto and Ryan leaned forward to each kissed and he was pulled close to Janto's body.

"Ladies and Gentleman oh and Eric and Nathan" she said boys giggled "Mr Ryan Harkness-Jones and Janto Harkness-Jones" everyone clapped.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"This is Tyler speaking" Mitchell said and activated the blue tooth "yes sir…..I will sir" he said and walked up to a door he slid a card into the security lock "Good bye sir" he opened the door and stepped into the room.

The door locked behind him he walked up to a container he pressed a series of buttons the door slid open he smiled.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Tucker typed on the key board he sat at his old desk in the hub something printed out of the printer next to him he turned and looked at it.

It finished printing and he picked it up.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Leon ran down the street hand over his mouth five or six people ran after him there skin was red and flaky he tripped and landed on his knees "shit fuck" he got up and looked back they were gaining on him.

"Fuckers, Cardiff are over run" he ran into an alley and there was a dead end "no use running Torchwood" one of the people said "I can and I will tell your Rekert friends to leave this planet" Leon said.

"Not until we get him back" another said.

Leon turned and jumped up and climbed over the fence 'get who" he ran.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Miley looked at her watch "we shouldn't of send him on his own" she said "Leon is fine" Janto said but couldn't help looking at his watch, the door opened they rained their guns in that direction.

Leon panted and walked in he shut the door "was you seen?" Janto asked "no" he shook his head and walked over to the table he took a rolled up piece of paper.

"Got the plans" he waved them "good" Leon rolled the paper out on the table Ryan, Miley, Gareth and Janto leaned and looked they were round the small table.

"I knew I had some of these hanging around" he licked his lips.

Janto trailed his fingers over the building structure "I believe what we are looking for is here" he tapped the spot "how can you be sure?" Miley asked.

"The information we received said the answer lays here warehouse X" he smiled.

"Boss you really think it was Tucker who sent this" asked Gareth.

"On the envelope it said to make up for it" he said "right…but why?" Janto shrugged "maybe he does have feelings".

Leon nodded.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Tucker walked with a bit of a limp "Tucker" came a voice he stopped and turned round Mitchell stood with hand on his hips "yes sir".

"Come with me" he turned and entered the room "what is this?" there was a table and a guy was on it he had wires and a needle in his arm.

"Tucker meet experiment Xavier" Mitchell smirked.

"Xavier" he asked "yes a alien spaceship crashed over 50 years ago in Cardiff bay it was very hush hush…inside was this" he pressed a couple of buttons.

The man's body shimmered and disappeared in place of him was something entirely different.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Flash lights…Blue tooth" Miley nodded "check sir" she said he nodded at her too "were going into enemy hands in the morning and it could be out last night" he looked at each of them.

"Whatever this virus is and these Rekert are we will find a way to save Cardiff" he said and closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"We may have been taken away from our base everything was taken from us but we are still here" he explained in his boss voice.

"We are still Torchwood".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"I love you" Ryan said Janto stepped up to him and placed his forehead on his shoulder "god me to".

"Imagine three years and here we are" Ryan said "yeah".

"We've been through a lot" Ryan smiled Janto moved his head and they looked at each other "Janto" "hm" he kissed him.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Gareth kissed Rosina "I love you" she licked her lips "I love you too….Gareth" he kissed her on the lips again "I want you" she said.

Gareth looked at her right in the eyes "really?" she nodded "yes" she breathed, he kissed her.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Leon pout his forehead on the table "I never thought this is the way I saw my last night on earth…..on my own" he whispered to himself.

There was a bang on the door his head shot up he swallowed and stood up he grabbed his gun another hand came "shit" he walked up to the door.

Bang, Bang.

"Leeeeeon" A groan came

Leon's eyes widened "T-T-Tucker" he clenched his fist "Leon please I n…need to talk to you" he said "no…stay there why you sound like that?" he asked him.

"I'm infected with the virus" there came a cough "I've been since day one….i…I've got to tell t….all of you about something it's about " he explained, there was a loud bang.

"T-Tucker" he opened the door said person was slumped on the floor his skin was all red.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Are these necessary" he pulled on the hand cuffs "yeah they are" Gareth had a gun trained on his they all had mouth masks on.

"So you said you had something" Janto stood hands on hips Tucker was handcuffed to the radiator "yeah there holding a Rekert in the main building".

"What" said Ryan.

"You heard me I only found out today" he covered his mouth with his other hand "they've had it for 50 years" he said "and I am guessing the others who released this virus want it back" Tucker explained.

"What do these Rekert look like?" Janto asked "about 6ft. red flaky skin just like this" he coughed into his hand "they are like mermaids with no mouth".

"They released the virus and there coming and there is nothing that can be done because don't give a damn" he cried out "fuck it burns" he moved his other hand to his head.

"Liam" Leon whispered.

Tucker's head fell forward "Tucker" Leon said there was no answer "Tucker" "he's gone his not breathing look" Ryan said.

Leon had a tear slid down his face "fucking who the fuck do they think they are" Leon seethed "I don't know" Janto rubbed at his face.

"We are coming" Leon stepped back Tucker's head flew up his eyes were bloodshot.

"We are the Rekert we are coming we are coming to destroy all life on earth" Tucker repeated over and over again he pulled on the hand cuffs.

"We have to get out of here" Janto said.

"Now Leon" said Miley "okay" he walked and followed them "Leon" Tucker whispered he turned Tucker was looking straight at him.

"I wish things could be different…remember Xavier" his head went limp.

"I'm sorry too Tucker".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Janto drove.

It was quite "Leon you okay?" Miley asked and turned to look at him he smiled "I'm just fine no need to worry…we have a job to do" he said.

Miley nodded.

Ryan stared straight ahead "Tucker talked to me when you left that's why I was taking longer" Janto looked in the mirror "what he said?" Janto asked.

"I wish things would have been different…..… remember Xavier!" Janto raised an eyebrow "Xavier" Leon nodded "no idea what it meant" he answered; the SUV turned a corner and came to a stop.

"Fuck" there was a crown of infected "kill the lights" Janto did "what the fuck" said Gareth "there just standing there" Janto stated.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Janto clenched the steering wheel.

"We are screwed".

TBC…..

Link for the wedding ring is on my profile with the link from Torchwood Files 2


	4. Fourth Day

**TORCHWOOD**

**Apocolie**

Summary: It has been One year Since Janto's Daughter terrorized Cardiff and Torchwood things have settled down and it has come to Janto and Ryan's wedding but just as things have settled down a new organisation has come forward and a new alien threat, this is rated M and this is not Beta'd

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

TWA- Scene change

**Chapter One**

**Fourth Day**

"Have you seen Tucker?" Mitchell asked the woman she shook her head "sorry not since earlier" she informed him.

"Okay thanks if you see him" "I'll tell him" she said "okay".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"What the fuck do we do" Ryan said they all stared "drive through" said Gareth "we are meant to be sneaking in not bringing attention to ourselves" stated Leon.

"Then I'd like some ideas then" Janto said.

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place" Leon snapped his fingers "don't do that and what?" asked Ryan, Leon moved the computer and started typing "okay here we go" he smiled "have any of you seen Shawn of the dead?" he asked "yeah why?" Miley asked "we walk through them".

"Really we are and are you red and flaky" he asked "don't matter boss you still got that wrist strap and that blood sample" Janto nodded.

"Take it I have feeling we will need it" he said "fine we shall go with your plan" he said "as long as they don't touch us, we will be fine" they got out of the SUV.

"Quite were right near the door" they walked 'I hate this' Ryan gripped a hold of Janto's sleeve one of the infected looked at him.

"Rekert" Janto said "all hail Rekert" he said "what the fuck" whispered Ryan they walked pass.

"Finally" Miley said aloud she covered her mouth "Miley" Ryan hissed and shook his head "quick" Leon ran and opened the door they all shuffled in Gareth shut and locked the door "that was close".

"Miley" "I'm sorry" she said "anyway" Janto looked round "there's no one around" said Ryan "yeah looks like it anything can happen" said Janto.

Miley walked behind the desk "there's security cameras all over the place" she got behind the desk and sat down she looked at the screen "well" Gareth.

"No sighn….are you sure this is the right place" asked Gareth he looked at Janto "yes I am sure" he said Miley looked at the sreens "wait I see a man oh shit one of the infected".

"Right let's move…..Leon tap in and bring the security camera's to our PDA's" Janto told him "won't be a minute" he said and walked to Miley.

Janto looked at his watch he pressed a button on it "okay set time" he sighed and looked up "god" he sighed "if you can hear me" he closed his eyes "all set boss" Leon and Miley walked over "well let's go" they started walking.

Lon held the PDA "we are going in the right direction" he told them "good" Gareth got to the door he took out his gun he opened the door and stepped in.

"All clear" came his voice they followed him in Janto looked round "Okay we can go two ways" he said "I think we should split up" said Ryan "okay then…Gareth, Ryan and Miley and me and Leon the other direction".

"Right boss".

"Be careful" Janto told them "Of course" "and remember were meet at the room Tucker mentioned" Janto said "stay together and don't separate…..bluetooth on at all time okay" "right" they all coursed "let's go".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Mitchell shut the door and walked up to Xavier "my people will come for me" it said Mitchell looked at it "well I'm sorry but alien life on the planet will no longer happen".

"You are willing to destroy your own planet" it said "this is not my planet" "excuse me" it asked Mitchell looked at him "exactly what I said".

"You are an alien" Michell shook his head "I'm from an alternate time line".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Janto opened the door he held it gun in hand "clear come on" Leon followed him in "there is a computer system" he walked over and sat down Janto shut the door.

Leon typed "I know why no one is here" he looked up at Janto "and why not" "as from two hours ago evacuated the building there is 3 lifeforms in the whole building 8 altogether including us".

"Did you get that guys" Janto asked into the ear piece "we did are we still going with the plan" asked Ryan "we do".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Xavier opened its eyes he was back as a human it turned its head and blinked.

"I'm not the bad one here…..am I" it blinked.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Mitchell walked along the corridor there was a noise he stopped and turned his head he shook it and carried on walking.

He stopped at a door and slid the key card and the door opened he walked in "all alone and nowhere to go" he sighed and turned he pulled his sleeve up and his hand and arm changed.

"Phase one shut down Torchwood complete" he sighed "without Torchwood no interuptions thank god" he pressed a series of buttons on his arm "sleeper agent 165 reporting" Mitchell said "yes sir".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Ryan opened the door "another hospital room" he sighed and looked round "come on guys" he walked "nothing but dead ends" sighed Miley "like a maze" Gareth walked out "I'm guessing that the rest of these are the same thing".

Miley nodded and looked at the PDA two more flights".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Rekert, Rekert, Rekert" the people outside chanted and they shuffled along.

Xavier opened his eyes "Rekert, Rekert" it started chanting.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Janto stopped walking "do you all hear that" he asked Leon blinked and looked at him Janto walked up to the window "w" his eyes widened "the whole place is surrounded" came Gareth's voice "fuck this is not good".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Ryan looked out the window.

"I don't think I ever been so freaked in my life" Ryan said "and that is saying something" he said to himself "we are royally screwed" Gareth stated.

Miley blinked.

"Janto any new plans" he asked into the blue tooth "we stick to are plans that we decided on" "okay boss".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

The door opened.

Janto and Leon stepped in "oh my god" they looked at Xavier "is this what I think it is" they walked up slowly "the Rekert" Leon said.

Xavier opened his eyes "who are you" it asked and blinked "we are Torchwood my name is Janto Harkness-Jones and this is Leon Pryce we are here to help you" "no one can help me" Leon stepped forward.

"Is your name Xavier" "kind of yes…this agent Tyler calls me experiment Xavier" Xavier told them "he does" Xavier nodded its head.

"Bastard" Leon spat "how can someone do this" he said "" Janto said the door opened "boss" said Gareth "shut the door".

They shut the door after all of them were in the room.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Is this him" Ryan asked and walked "yes his name is Xavier" said Leon and looked at him "you called me he" Xavier stated at each of them "my real name…..i don't know".

Janto walked up to the machine that was attached he looked at it.

"50 years you've been here for 50 years" Leon asked "has it really been that long" Xavier asked "as much as we've been told" Janto stated "boss…..i don't think we have time to chit chat" Gareth said.

Miley was looking at the PDA "our guest will be arriving shortly" "okay…..let's hide" "what about" asked Miley they all looked at Xavier.

"Leave me here I'll be fine…it is my race that is causing all this trouble" he said "if the Rekert are the cause then I shall die" the door slammed open they all turned and raiused their guns.

Mitchell stood at the door "Torchwood" he said "I would say it was lovely but then I'd be lying to you" said Janto "same here" said Mitchell he looked at Xavier "I see you've met Xavier lovely specimen" "you've kept him prisoner for 50 odd years".

"No wonder the other Rekert want us all dead" Janto told him "you really think that's why this is happening because there other ones like him out there" he said "what do you mean" asked Ryan.

"Exactly what is aid Xavier here is the only one left" Mitchell said "what" exclaimed Xavier "I done some research 50 odd years ago" "you can't be 50 years old" "look good for my age don't I" Mitchell said.

"Who are you….what the hell are you" asked Janto "who says I am anything" he waved his hand "my real name is…Venom I am a sleeper agent" he told them.

"Fuck" Janto said "didn't see that one coming" Venom said "no one left" mumbled Xavier "there's no one around" he said Venom rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah what ever" he said and turned back to Janto "so who's doing this" Ryan asked "oh he is" Venom notioned to Xavier.

"Him" exclaimed Leon "me" Xavier blinked "I'm not doing anything" he said 2you don't know that" "well this has been fun Torchwood but I have destruction to make".

"Not so fast douche" they all aimed there guns at him "you really think that is going to stop me or him for that matter" he said "because it won't" Venom stated.

"No but hey…..it's a start isn't it" they all fired over and over he hit the floor dead "that's that then on more " said Leon "not necessary".

They all looked at Xavier he was staring at them "I'm all alone" he said "all alone no other's like me" he repeated and then shook his head and a scream came from him.

"Shit" they covered their ears "he sounds like" "his calling out" Janto said "his calling because he wants an answer and if what Venom said was true he is not going to get one" Janto explained.

"Done".

Janto shut the contained doors "what the hell do we do now Cardiff is infected by an alien virus made by that in there and it won't stop because it's lonely" said Gareth.

"We should kill it to get it out of its misery" Miley said "then how do you suggest that exactly" asked Leon "if we were to kill Xavier were kill everyone out there" Janto said "what then".

"His right" Ryan said "can not go charging in there killing him" said Ryan "then what do you suggest" "I don't know" said Janto.

"Come on fearless leader" Gareth said Janto looked at him "I'm going back in" he put his hand on the door handle "wait" He looked at Ryan "please be careful" Janto nodded "don't worry I'll be fine" he opened the door and stepped in he shut the door behind him the noise had stopped.

Xavier stared at him "I thought you had left" he asked "we were but we want…no we need to help you" Xavier shook his head "look I'm going to be straight with you" Janto licked his lips "on behalf of earth I am Janto Harkness-Jones leader of Torchwood we would like you to leave this planet" stated Janto.

Xavier just looked at him "there is nowhere for me to go none of me left" he said "you don't know that" said Janto "I do my world" he struggled against the things holding him down "calm down" Janto said.

"Arrrrrrrrrrg" he screamed "stop this" Janto covered his ears he took the gun from his person "I will fire Xavier I don't want to kill you" Xavier carried on screaming "I am so sorry".

Janto fired the gun the shot hit Xavier's chest.

TBC…..


	5. Fifth Day

**TORCHWOOD**

**Apocolie**

Summary: It has been One year Since Janto's Daughter terrorized Cardiff and Torchwood things have settled down and it has come to Janto and Ryan's wedding but just as things have settled down a new organisation has come forward and a new alien threat, this is rated M and this is not Beta'd

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

TWA- Scene change

**Chapter One**

**Fifth Day**

Blood seeped from Xavier.

"I'm so sorry" he hit the floor on his knees the door opened and Ryan walked up to him and kneeled "Janto" "he's dead" Janto said.

"I had to kill him" he said "I…..i" Ryan placed his forehead on his shoulder "come on let's go" Janto glanced down at Xaviers body "I have a couple of things I need to do first".

Janto stood up and wiped himself down "what" asked Miley "I'm getting Torchwood back" he turned "and this building needs to be destroyed and I mean now" Janto walked Ryan sighed before following him.

Gareth took the phone from his pocket and dialled "hey Rosina you know that number Janto gave you" he asked her.

Leon walked up to Xavier "he didn't need to die" he said and Miley sighed "Leon" Xavier's eyes shot open and grabbed a hold of Miley "ahhhhhhh get off" she struggled.

Gareth and Leon fired "Miley" she moved back "no" Leon shook his head "one touch" she looked at them "Miley not you" Leon frowned "It's okay" Miley smiled finally knowing this is how she wanted to die "honestly guys I'm okay with it but tell Ryan goodbye and enjoy the rest of his life with Janto" she stepped back further.

"Okay" Gareth turned to leave Leon looked at her then him "But Miley" Miley landed on her knees and coughed "oh god I can feel it in my head" she cried out "Leon go please it's okay" she scrunched her face in pain Leon dejectedly turned to leave "Goodbye Miley" they turned and left.

Janto and Ryan stood outside Gareth ran out "where is Miley?" asked Ryan "she" Leon looked away "Miley was infected she didn't tell us…I think someone must of touched her she wanted to stay" Ryan looked up 'Miley' he looked down.

"We have to go" said Janto "now".

They ran "where are all the infected?" Ryan asked "no idea" they got into the SUV.

Miley sat on the floor arms round her legs 'I'm finally done…I've' she smiled "thank you so much…..Torchwood" she held her head "arrrrrrrrgh".

The building blew up.

The Torchwood SUV drove away from the building "what about the rest of ?" Leon asked "not our problem….but what exactly are we doing?" Ryan answered looking out the window where the car went a different route "I am going to see a certain UNIT colonel".

Janto turned the corner "damage control".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Thank you Deanna" the young woman nodded and left the room Marsters put the paperwork down "excuse me sir but you can't go in there, sir" came Deanna's voice, Marsters looked up

The door slammed open.

"Evening colonel Marsters" Janto, Leon, Gareth and Ryan walked in "what is the meaning of this?" he asked "I'll tell you shall I" Janto walked up and slammed his hands on to the desk.

Martsers eyes widened "you let a sleeper agent…an alien take over Torchwood you let an alien release a virus on Cardiff" Janto said "Agent Mitchell Tyler" Leon walked up and placed a phone down Marsters looked.

"Yes…now let me and my team back into our base and sort out everything, oh and another thing Torchwood we are separate from the government and UNIT col weevil face" Marsters took a backward to lean more on his seat "what did you just call me" Marsters said.

"W.E.E.V.I.L face" he repeated.

"Now see here" Janto stood up "no you see here…I demand respect like you do," he said "come on guys".

They walked out of the building "do you know how hot that made me" Ryan stated as they walked "really?" "Oh yes it did you are so forceful" he held Janto's arm.

Janto grinned.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

The cog door opened and they all waked in "at least they didn't change anything" Leon ran down the couple of steps and walked out his desk and sat "I am back"

Gareth stopped by Miley's desk "Guys" he called

"What?" Ryan turned round "Miley's desk" they all looked "Miley" Ryan whispered and walked up to it looking at all the clutter upon the desk "she was a mess" he said and shook his head.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"And on other news the apocalypse that has swept through Cardiff has disappeared after many peoples deaths" the new announcer said.

The TV turned off.

"Its over" said Jack "yeah our son did it" Ianto walked in baby in his arms "did you ever doubt that he wouldn't?" Ianto sat down "dada da da" Eric clapped his hands together.

Jack took him "I'm daddda" he asked "Taaaad" he pointed his chubby finger at Ianto "yes tad" there was a knock on the door they both looked at each other.

Ianto stood up and pulled out a gun "who is it?" he asked "It's me Janto" Ianto relaxed and opened the door Janto and Ryan walked in the door shut.

"Please tell me it's not just you two" Jack stood up "I liked that Gareth he reminded me of Ianto".

"No Leon and Gareth are back at the hub" Ianto started "what happened to Miley?" Ianto asked "Miley didn't make it she got infected" Ryan shook his head and took Eric "aaaan annnn" he patted Ryan's cheek.

"Gareth and Leon are back at the hub doing damage control" Janto sat down Nathan crawled up to him "hey you" he picked him up "so what now?" Jack asked "I want to go on my honeymoon" Ryan asked they all looked at him "what" he sat down.

"I have some plans" said Janto "really is retcon one of them?" Ianto asked "No that is Gareth and Leon's job".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Guys" Janto said they all sat in the conference room "yes boss" "I have thought about this for some time" he leaned on the chair "I'm leaving Torchwood" he announced "what?" Leon said "Tad?" Emry asked "in the last year I've been finding a replacement" "a replacement" asked Leon.

Janto smiled "yes both me and Ryan decided it was time" Gareth and Leon looked at Ryan he nodded "we've thought long and hard about it and that it".

Emry blinked "tad" he asked "yes" Janto looked at him "what about me?" he blinked "your our son remember" he walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Emry hugged him.

"okay right…I would like you to become the leader of Torchwood" Leon's eye widened "m-me" Leon pointed to himself.

Janto nodded "I can't lead an organisation like Torchwood" "why not?" "u'm…..i'm just me" Janto shrugged "I was just Janto Harkness-Jones the son of two men,".

"Then Leon will you become the leader of Torchwood?" the question hung in the air.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Janto opened the flap on his wrist strap "where you going?" Rosina asked "no idea it could be anywhere" Janto smiled "I'm kinda scared" Emry hugged himself and shook his head.

"Don't worry son you'll be completely fine" Janto informed him "you say that now" Emry said, Janto rolled his eyes "well here we go" Janto pressed some button and they all disappeared.

Leon blinked.

"I guess that it now huh" he stated "well what do we do now boss" Rosina looked at Gareth and they both looked at Leon "well" he placed his hands on his hips.

"Too the hub" he turned and walked off "no that doesn't work". Gareth laughed.

"Darn it".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

6 months later

There was a zap and Emry appeared "wow…..what a rush" he looked round "am I back in Cardiff?" he looked round there was another flash a boy appeared.

"For crying out loud Em" he said "Eric" Eric smirked "look uncle Emry what did dad tell you?" he asked Emry "I don't care I'm old than you" "in this time line yeah I am only a year old".

"That's not the point…..we came for one thing and one thing only" Emry started walking "hey wait up…wait for me" Eric ran.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

"Hey Suki" Leon called he sat in the office the door opened a woman walked in "what's up sir?" she asked "is Luke back yet?" she shook her head "okay" she left Leon put his head back "the life of Torchwood" "hey Leon" Leon fell back.

Emry chuckled.

Leon got up "Emry what are you doing here?" he wiped his arse down "tad sent me" Leon raised and eyebrow "he told me to give you this" he held out a piece of paper, Leon took it and read.

"Why'd he need this?" he stood up Emry shrugged "don't try to make sense of it, I didn't" Emry told him "okay" he walked over to the safe and typed in a number and it opened.

"Hurry it up" Leon turned and looked "who?" "meet Eric" Leon's eyes widened "E-E-Eric as in" he swayed his arms like he had a baby "the one and the same…..trust me where we are" he shook his head "what a honey moon for Janto and Ryan huh".

Emry shrugged.

"Here you go then" he handed the item to Emry "cheers" "say hi for me and Gareth huh" Leon asked Eric smiled "we will" Eric smiled "bye".

They disappeared.

"Okay" Leon shut the safe and the door looked.

The office door opened "boss" a blonde guy walked in "hey Luke your back how did it go? Is she going to join?" Leon asked.

"No idea sir, Meghan can't make up her mind I mean she lost her girlfriend to a weevil, you would think she would want to join and help up catch them" Leon nodded and steeled his fingers "We really do need a doctor in the house"

Luke nodded "is there anything else you need me for?" he asked "yes come here please" Luke walked to other side of the desk "I would like this" Leon pulled him down by his tie and kissed him after a while he stopped and then licked his lips "much better" he stated smiling.

Luke smirked "Are you sure sir? I could strip and then straddle you" Luke raised a finely shaped eyebrow "Maybe tomorrow Boyd".

"Very well….sir" the words rolled of his tongue "I do love those Scottish vowels" Leon grinned.

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Somewhere in Florida….

Janto had his hands behind his head "sun and sea, this is the life" Ryan sipped from a straw Emry and Eric appeared "I do love time travel" Emry said.

Eric stood hands on hips he rolled his eyes in a very Ianto like manner "well big bro I am going to Nate and the dads" he walked off "bye kid".

"Don't call me kid I'm 14" he called back Janto smiled Emry sat down and then laid.

"So how long we going to be in 2034?" Emry placed his sunglasses on his face "when the sun goes down" Janto told him "Oooook" Emry yawned.

Ryan turned his head "where then exactly?" Ryan asked "I was thinking supernovacastrophere" "to see Natz" Emry asked Janto.

"Maybe" Janto smiled "just maybe".

Jack sat down "what was the last thing I said when I was pregnant" he asked, the little girl building sand castles looked up at him she had brown hair in pigtails "don't let Tad near me anymore" she said with a lisp she patted the bucket "I did say that didn't I Rose" she nodded.

"But you did anyway" the boy with the same looks as Eric smiled "Nate you couldn't be more right" Jack's head went back.

"Jack" Jack sat up "yes Ianto" Ianto leaned down "you love it really" Jack closed his eyes and then opened them again "could not be more right".

TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA-TWA

Back in Cardiff

Leon walked out of the office "Gareth shouldn't you be picking out a cake for your wedding?" Leon asked.

"Rosie is meeting me there" he typed "okay…..Suki Where's the coffee?" asked Leon "coming in a mo" came Suki's voice "okay" Leon folded his arms and watched them.

"Torchwood".

The End….


End file.
